Sacrificio
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: He celebrado muchas veces mi cumpleaños que he llegado a aburrirme mientras que tú no lo celebraste como debías, así que sacrificaré este y los siguientes sólo para verte sonreír One shot de Cumpleaños, yuri sutil Candy x Annie


Annie estaba sentada en su pequeño estudio ya que estaba tocando el piano desde ya hacía un tiempo, la pobre pelinegra puso una mano sobre la mejilla en señal de que era otro día monótono y aburrido. En eso se oyeron dos rondas golpes de entrar.

-Con permiso- Respondió una voz conocida, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una rubia de coletas frondosas y onduladas, ojos azules con pecas resaltantes, la joven usaba una chaqueta deportiva blanca con rayas rojas y sudadera deportiva.

-¿Candy?- Alzó una ceja ya que no esperaba que su amiga estaría frente a frente luego de algunos años

-Gracias por tu duro trabajo de hoy, Annie- Dejó su maletín escolar sobre el suelo ya que quería estar cerca de su amiga- ¿Estás aquí tan tarde practicando para tu recital de esta semana?

-Oh no, no es eso- Respondió- Sólo estaba distrayéndome un poco y todo los demás deberes los he terminado

La pecosa miró detenidamente a su amiga peliazul, notaba que la situación no iba por un camino a lo cual caminó hasta cerca a su espalda como si fuera una persona que la siguiera de toda la vida

-No te vez muy feliz, ¿Qué pasa?

-…

-¿No lo sabes? Hoy es tu cumpleaños- Señaló la rubia al almanaque donde se decía que era un martes, un 7 de mayo para ser exactos. Hubo un silencio que no tardó en romperse en cualquier momento

-Candy…- La peliazul reaccionó como si algo malo habría ocurrido- Pero se supone que este también sería tu cumpleaños, ambas nacimos en mismo día y dejadas en invierno

-Pfff, he celebrado mucho y cumpleaños muchas veces que he llegado a aburrirme- Respondió la pecosa ojiverde- Por supuesto que nacimos el mismo día pero prefiero sacrificar aunque sea los cumpleaños necesarios para dárselos a mi amiga

La pelinegra quedó piedra ante tal acto noble por parte de la rubia pecosa, como siempre hasta en los momentos así era una persona bastante noble y pura como sencilla

-Casualmente alguien como tú olvidaría mi cumpleaños

La rubia abrazó a su querida amiga por el cuello mientras se estaba riendo alegre como siempre, mientras Annie sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban como si nada mientras el abrazo le sofocaba la respiración

-Eso es muy grosero, incluso escucharte decir que olvidaría tu cumpleaños es bastante exasperante, ¿Sabes?

-¡Espera Candy! ¡Tus brazos alrededor de mi cuello!- Se rió un poquito mientras tenía un tic en el ojo derecho debido a la fuerza ejercida por su amiga- Estaba bromeando, ¿Bien? ¡Me rindo! ¡Me rindo!

Finalmente Candy paró al instante su acción pero Annie aferraba lentamente el brazo sobre su cuello como si de esa manera pudiera mantener esa conexión especial que mantenía por ellas mientras entraban en otro rato de silencio

-Hey, Candy

-¿Sí?

-Acabo de cumplir 18

-Yo digo lo mismo

Otro rato de silencio invadió a la pareja hasta que Annie rompió el muro

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que celebramos un cumpleaños juntas?

-Creo que cuando éramos niñas, supongo que teníamos ocho o diez años

-Más de ocho años…- Bajó sus azules al suelo sintiendo nostalgia pero también culpa y arrepentimiento por no hacer nada por su amiga ni siquiera cantar las típicas mañanitas o un pastel de su sabor favorito o incluso en el caso viceverso

-Estuvimos así de separadas por 8 años

-¿Y qué?- Cortó tajante notando la tristeza breve de su amiga

-No, esto… Realmente no es nada, solo me sentía un poco afligida- La pelinegra trató de evadir- Supongo que estos años, tú y yo sentíamos lo mismo sobretodo tú. Ya sabes, esa sensación que se siente que estás aunque sea un poco más lejos de mí que ayer- Apretó sus manos sobre el brazo de su amiga mientras sentía que su vista fuera una especie de espejo de agua que se desvanecía

-No puedo creerlo, ni siquiera puedo ser honestamente feliz y ni siquiera ser sincera en nuestro cumpleaños- Decidió sonreír de manera falsa pero en cualquier momento sus saladas podrían traicionarla- Lo siento, no le tomes importancia. Sólo estoy pensando mucho las cosas

La pecosa suspiró y luego dejó que la pelinegra limpiara sus lágrimas con su manga

-Yo… Siempre estaré…- Abrazó de manera nueva a Annie pero no era el abrazo de un amigo hacia otro, era el abrazo de una persona especial hasta otra como si recalcara que estaría ahí para toda la vida si es preciso

-Yo siempre estaré contigo a tu lado, te lo prometo- La tímida quedó de piedra ante esas diez palabras, diez palabras que recalcarían esos sentimientos habitados entre las dos

-No iré ni siquiera un milímetro lejos de ti, así que por favor no te preocupes y déjate celebrar hoy

-Candy…

-Yo quiero verte sonreír, Annie- Sonrió mientras sus verdes brillaban quizás por agradecer a Dios por pasar otro año más pero como siempre su amiga debía llevarse todo los créditos..

-Feliz Cumpleaños, Annie… Y…- Se le acercó al oído muy lentamente y en menos de nada los azules de la tímida se encogieron mientras sonreía como si sintiera algo caliente como enternecedor en su corazón, no pasaron segundos cuando el rubor traicionó su rostro

-Gracias Candy- Comenzó a hablar nerviosa- Aunque siento que lloraré ahora

-¿Eh?- Una gota blanca se dibujaba en su cabeza

-¡Es tu culpa!- Hizo un puchero entre tristeza y enojo- ¡No eres justa conmigo!

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Alzó la ceja un poco molesta

La propia Annie que seguía con ese puchero comenzó a darle pequeños golpecitos sobre el pecho de la pecosa la cual estaba con cara de "¿Y yo que le hice? Nada más yo decía"

(Nota mental: Annie haciendo con Candy el meme del Poka Poka)

-¡Maldición Candy! Mejor que tomes la responsabilidad y me hagas sonreír, ¿Escuchas?

-Si, te estoy

-Estoy realmente llorando- Hizo ese puchero graciosos donde sus ojos llorosos cayeron a ojitos azules de bichitos mientras lagrimas blancas en forma de cascada caían de forma exagerada (Como esos gestos graciosos de tristeza que hacían en Samurai X).

-Annie, yo…

-¡Sólo dime una broma estúpida o algo así!- Gritó con cabezota gigante mientras su amiga pecosa se encogía como una hormiga mientras tenía una gota en su cabeza junto a una mirada de estar algo incomoda ante aquella reacción de su amiga

"Que cosa para pedirme algo, esto es absurdo", pensó.

Contó mentalmente hasta tres y en menos de nada tomó con sus manos la cara de la ojiazul que volvía a estar en pausa ante esos verdes intensos como seductores

-Entonces, si me disculpas…- En menos de nada empujó la cara de la tímida hacia la de ella para luego unir sus labios con los suyos, era de esos besos que hacían que los segundos fueran minutos, los minutos fueran horas, las horas eran años y luego terminaban en segundos

La pelinegra apartó a su amiga como si algo le estuviera haciendo

-¡Candy! ¡Detente!- La mencionada reaccionó con un puchero de enojo y obviamente sus pecas tiraban a una línea negra dibujada sobre su nariz

-¿Por qué me detuviste?- Infló las mejillas- Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para animarte

-¡¿No crees que las cosas empezaron a calentarse un poco?- Explotó de enojo estilo anime aunque su cara estaba roja como un tomate- ¡Eres una cabeza hueca que da miedo!

La rubia se puso una mano sobre el mentón mientras miraba a la ventana

-¿Calentarse? Pareces haber dejado de llorar al menos

-¡Es porque me sorprendió que demasiado que hicieras eso de repente!- Ahora estaba roja mientras una vena más roja brotaba en su cabeza, no pasaron dos segundos cuando una vez más le propinó pequeños golpecitos sobre el pecho de Candy la cual seguía con esa gota de sudor en su cabeza hasta que la pobre seguía repitiendo entre tantos golpes

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres una maldita idiota!

La rubia suspiró mientras se rascaba la nuca mientras reía por lo bajito, como era de esperarse comúnmente guiñaba el ojo y sacaba la lengua

-Bien, por lo menos todo está bien y termina bien y además es por tu culpa por esperar que tenga un buen sentido del humor

La pelinegra suspiró admitiendo que la exageró

-En efecto, lamenté eso inmediatamente- Ambos se rieron levemente mientras sus ojos brillaban con gran luz, esmeraldas y zafiros se miraban arduamente. Annie se sentó en su asiento seguida por Candy que se acomodó cerca de ella, Annie ya tenía preparada la tonada que iba a tocar aunque no tenía ganas antes pero ahora Candy estaba atenta y fue ahí donde la pelinegra crujió los nudillos para alistar su tonada.

La rubia se sentía maravillada ante el estilo y la sutileza que demostraba la ojiazul usando sus lindos dedos sobre el instrumento de cola negra, en verdad quería que cada día con ella fuera como aquella tonada que sonaba como música salida de los reinos celestiales y conteniendo esos sentimientos de amor y felicidad salidos tanto del corazón como de la mente de su amada.

Iba a ser su cumpleaños pero sacrificó eso sólo para estar aunque sea un breve momento con su amiga, y todo para verla sonreír…


End file.
